


Kaiju Winter Wonderland

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's been busy while Hermann's been wrapping presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiju Winter Wonderland

Title: Kaiju Winter Wonderland  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt's been busy while Hermann's been wrapping presents.

 

"It's freezing out here." Hermann flipped up the hood on his parka as he shivered in the winter air.

"I know, that's why I made sure you were wearing your good coat." Curling an arm around Hermann's waist, Newt tromps with him through the snow around the side of the house. "I wanted to show you what I've been working on for the last five hours while you've been wrapping presents."

"Five hours? Newton, you could make yourself ill being out that long." He quickly looks Newt over. The smaller man's cheeks and nose are red and he's sniffling a bit. Hermann pulls some tissues from his pocket and hands them to Newt. "And why are we going around the house? Wouldn't it be faster to just go out the back door?"

"I'm building suspense." He blows his nose a few times. "I took a couple of breaks. I had to change clothes once when I slipped on an icy patch anyways." He pauses, pulling Hermann closer. "Drum roll, please." When Hermann just stares at him, Newt rolls his eyes. "You're supposed to make the noise, Hermann."

"Fine." Hermann begins to hum softly and then grows louder when Newt flails his hands around.

"Featuring over two thousand Kaiju blue lights and just as many yellow ones, not to mention more snow than I ever want to move around again, I present to you, a Kaiju Winter Wonderland!" Newt steps to the side, plugging a cord into an outlet on the side of the house.

Hermann's eyebrows shoot up to the top of his head as he moves into the backyard. "Newton, this is amazing." He moves slowly, studying the snow Kaiju decorating the majority of the yard. Each of the Kaiju are at least a foot taller than Hermann and he's fairly certain the markings, made up of lights and food coloring, are accurate.

When Hermann stops in front of Otachi, a chill that has nothing to do with the cold goes down his spine. For a moment, he remembers the terror and awe Newt felt in the shelter when she tore through it like wet tissue. Hermann reaches out to touch the glowing tendril of her tongue, stopping just before his gloved fingers make contact.

"You can touch it if you want." Newt's voice is soft as he walks over to where Hermann is standing. "It shouldn't break. The weather's going to be this cold for the next week, so they should all last for a while."

"She's beautiful." He glances at Newt. "You've always seen them in ways others can't and I think I finally understand." Something crosses Newt's face. It's there and gone so quickly Hermann isn't sure he's actually seen it. Hermann clears his throat. "I think we should both go inside and warm up with some hot cocoa in front of the fire. I'll even let you put in that horrible _Santa Claus Conquers the Martians_ film you keep talking about."

"That sounds wonderful, Hermann."


End file.
